Bumps and Bruises
by SchoolNerd
Summary: Everyday Johnny wakes up and thanks whoever controls the world that they gave him one piece of good luck among the bad luck. The story of how Johnny met the gang. Probably will end up being 3-4 chapters long but I'm not sure yet. Rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny: 12

Soda: 12

Darry: 16

Pony: 10

Two-Bit: 14

Steve: 13

Johnny sat in the on the swing set in the park nearby his house. He winced as he touched the area around his eye. No doubt in a couple hours there'd be a bruise there. It would join all the others that were on his arms hiding under his jacket.

Sighing he slouched and focused on his breath. In. Out. In. Out. Even just breathing hurt and he wondered if he had a broken rib. He stood up and began to walk back to his house. He'd have to go back eventually and his parents tended to use being out late as an excuse to "punish" him.

He could hear his parents yelling from streets away. He frowned and wondered if now would be the best time to go home. After all he'd just be ignored. Johnny resolved just to walk around for a bit.

He wasn't very sure where he wanted to go but he just kept walking anyway. Eventually he just stopped in an alleyway and sat down. This walk was just like his life. One day he'd just have to accept that he had nowhere to go and stay in whatever place he could.

As Johnny sat there moping, a car drove up. This wasn't the type of car you saw in the type of town Johnny lived in. This was a soc car.

Johnny had been living in Tulsa long enough to know that socs were trouble, and now he had three of them getting out of a black Chevrolet. "Hey grease!" One of them called out to him. Johnny didn't move an inch. Right now he didn't care enough to try to run.

The boys whispered amongst each other and laughed before coming up to him and pulling him up by his hair. He involuntarily let out a yelp before it was cut short with a punch to his stomach.

One of them hit him in there face, right where his dad had hit him already. Johnny fell on the ground and they socs began kicking him. Once one of them took his head and slammed it into the pavement.

He just lay there and took it. He'd gotten beat up worse by his dad before. Suddenly he heard shouting and the boys stopped kicking him and we're running back to their fancy car.

Johnny sat up, his head spinning a little, and looked around. Two boys ran past him, after the socs screaming at the top of their lungs. One looked like a bodybuilder with dark hair and blue-green eyes. The other, a movie star, with gold hair and brown eyes. Johnny couldn't picture either getting jumped in their lifetime.

The bodybuilder cursed under his breath and turned to Johnny. "You okay kid?" He asked looking concerned.

Johnny had always hated the fact that he was shy and right now, he loathed it. He simply nodded and began to stand up. He must have gotten hit in the head harder than he thought though because as he got up the world began shaking back and forth so violently it seemed the buildings were going to crash into one another. Johnny felt himself falling.

"Woah kid!" The movie star said as he caught him. After a moment or two the world became still and Johnny figured he could walk home and might be able to get some sleep. However, as soon as he began to walk away both boys stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The body builder asked him.

Johnny felt terror stricken for a moment. Those were the same words his father had said to him when he'd tried to leave his house earlier. He'd been hit a couple times after that. _That was a very different situation. _He reminded himself before answering, "Uh home."_  
_

The movie star laughed out loud. "Ha! You probably can't walk half that far unless you happen to live there!" He pointed to the house next door, "Com' on kid, you're coming to our house so we can check you over."

Johnny began to protest before the world swayed again and he once again almost fell. This time the body builder caught him and picked him up. The entire way Johnny fought with them saying it was probably illegal to carry a stranger unwillingly to your home. Then the movie star said he was Soda and the body builder was Darry and if Johnny told them his name they wouldn't be strangers. After a little encouragement Johnny gave up his name to them.

Johnny was still arguing when Darry began carrying him up some porch steps And into a house. By now he assumed no one could make sense of what he was trying to say.

Inside a younger boy was on the couch reading a book. He had reddish hair and green-gray hair. "Move over Pony." Soda ordered.

Pony looked up and saw Johnny in Darry's arms and immediately got off the couch. "Dad! Darry and Soda brought home another kid!"

_Another? _Johnny thought as he was laid on the couch.

A man who looked like Darry came into the room. He took one glance at Johnny and began barking orders at the other kids. Johnny could hardly hear him, let alone understand him. He closed his eyes shut hard, fighting unconsciousness.

"Hi sweetie," A feminine voice spoke softly. Johnny opened his eyes and a woman resembling Soda was crouching next to him, "I'm gonna need you to try to stay awake please. What's your name?"

Johnny mumbled something even he couldn't understand. He wasn't sure why they were making such a big deal about this. He'd gotten hit in the head worse at home. Of course he never would say that otherwise these people might never let him leave.

The man was putting something cold on the back of his head. Ice? The mother was asking him something though he wasn't sure what. "Hmm?" He replied.

"I said," she started, "would you please take your jacket and shirt off?"

Any reasonable person would be asking him to take his jacket off a this point. He'd been laying down getting kicked in the ribs when Darry and Soda had rescued him. Still, he had scars from beatings across his back and he didn't want to deal with the questions. So he just shook his head and continued to stare off into space.

Now she was trying to reason with him and saying that they needed to take it off, but Johnny found it a little too easy to tune them out.

Soon they were shaking him and trying to keep him awake when Johnny thought, _What would I do at home. _ After all, this had happened a couple times at home. The answer was simple to Johnny. _I'd_ _just sleep it off_. He thought._  
_

And so he drifted off into sleep with the worried voices of strangers surrounding him.

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic I'll be posting and I'm still new to the site and I'm still trying to figure things out. Therefore an update may take awhile and constructive criticism is appreciated. I hope this chapter is long enough but I'm not sure how long the others will be. Review Please and give me a score on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being terrible and 10 being excellent. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any aspect of the Outsiders or the characters featured in this story.**

Chapter 2

Johnny didn't see any of those people until a week later.

He'd left the place after he woke up in the middle of the night. The dad had been sleeping in the chair next to him, probably to make sure Johnny was fine. Johnny had mastered the skill of sneaking out and had managed to leave without waking anyone up.

Johnny then snuck home and fell asleep in his bed. It never occurred to him that he might see those people again.

One day he was sitting in his math class, playing with his pencil when his teacher called him out. She knew that he struggled with school and thought it was because he never payed attention. Johnny did try in school but he never had enough time to absorb the information completely. He wondered sometimes if his parents would love him I'd he was smart.

"Johnny," the teacher said, "Can you please explain to us how to graph 'x.'" He looked up at the series of numbers and equations on the board. He could hardly read them from his seat in the back, like he could possibly understand them.

He slouched in his chair and just shrugged like he normally did and prayed the teacher would move on.

And she did. She called out her next victims name, "Sodapop Curtis. Can you explain it please."

Johnny snapped his head up and scanned the room. He never really liked to stare at the people who could answer the problems he couldn't even though he was in the dumb classes. He spotted a head of golden hair a few rows in front of him. He also saw the brown eyes that stared back at him, recognizing him.

"I think my friend there put it very nicely." He then gave the same shrug as Johnny had earning him a series of chuckles and giggles across the classroom. All Johnny could do was stare at his hands as questions raced through his mind. _How long had he'd known I was in here? Is he going to talk to me? _Soon afterwards the class ended and Johnny grabbed his stuff and rushed out of the classroom.

He rushed to his next class and sat down in his seat. All the kids had run off and the teacher was out yelling at kids to get to class. Sighing he began to organize his stuff as someone sat next to him.

"You ran out of there pretty fast." A familiar voice stated. Johnny dropped his book and turned to see Soda sitting next to him with a huge grin on his face. "Almost as fast as you ran out of my house."

Johnny looked down. For some reason he felt ashamed that he had left their house. Even if it did mean he wasn't being a burden.

"Why'd you leave anyway?" Soda asked him smiling. Johnny just shrugged and kept staring down. Where was a teacher when you needed one. "You don't talk much do ya?"

At this point most people would deny not taking and an entire new conversation would start. Johnny however, just confirmed Soda's accusation by shrugging. Soda gave him a concerned look, "Did those Socs get you again Johnny? You got tuff shiner on your cheek."

He reached out and touched it gingerly. Johnny winced as pain shot through his cheek. He had gotten that after his dad hit him last night a bit.

Soda looked like he was about to say something before the teacher came in and ushered him out of the room.

After school Soda and Ponyboy met Johnny outside.

Smiling he took Johnny's arm and began dragging him to their neighborhood. "C'mon, hurry up!" Pony yelled from ahead of them. Man could he run.

Soda just laughed and began to walk as slowly as he could. Johnny just stared at both of them. "We're playing football in the lot if you want to join."

Johnny shook his head. He liked Soda but every second here was another chance someone might ask if it was really socs giving him bruises. Besides, a guy like Soda probably had other friends he'd rather hang out with.

"Aww, c'mon kid. Steve and Two-Bit aren't coming (**AN: for the sake of the story Dally hasn't been introduced yet**) so it's just me, Darry and Pony and we need someone else otherwise it just isn't as fun." Soda looked at Johnny's face pleadingly. At this point Johnny desperately wished he could play, but he didn't want anyone to find out about his parents. "If you want," Soda continued, "I'll go with you to ask your parents and-"

"No!" Johnny shouted out. He then covered his mouth as quickly as possible. Soda looked shocked that Johnny had actually spoken, and very loudly at that. Johnny fumbled for words, "I, uh, have a family thing tonight. I have to get home for um..." His voice trailed off without a realistic answer.

"Wow." Soda deadpanned. "Just wow."

Johnny cringed and began to walk home. He only got down the street though before he realized Soda was following him.

Johnny immediately stopped. What if Soda knew where he lived and what his parents were like?

"Where are ya going?" Soda asked.

"To my house." Johnny replied.

"Why?"

"Because I have to."

"Aww," Soda whined, "Seriously Johnny just five minutes. Please."

This conversation went on for a while until Johnny finally gave in and joined the game. By that time, Darry had joined them. "Ya forcing another one to play ball Soda?" He laughed.

Soda chuckled, "I seem to make my best friends that way." Somehow Johnny doubted that Soda had a shortage of friends.

Eventually they stopped playing and instead threw the football to each other. Darry was really good and Johnny learned he was the star of the football team.

After they were done with football the Curtises went home. They also dragged Johnny along because they felt obliged to have him over for dinner to officially make him their friend.

Johnny tried to eat slowly despite his stomach's growling and the hunger pains. His parents hadn't been letting him eat in a couple days and he didn't want to come off as suspiciously hungry. He gave up trying to be slow though after Darry and Soda were practically inhaling their plates and Mrs. Curtis kept piling food on their plates.

After dinner Soda, Darry and their dad played cards while Johnny and Pony watched TV. Hearing the laughter and being stuffed with food Johnny nearly felt at home with this family.

Suddenly he remembered his own family. Once he went home tonight he was doomed. His lateness would be the perfect excuse for his father to "discipline" him.

Johnny involuntarily groaned and leaned his head back. Pony shot him a worried glance, "You okay?" He asked.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I just realized that I probably should be getting home."

Mr. Curtis gave him a concerned look, "It's getting late. Do you want me to drive you?"

"No," Johnny said a little too quickly. "It's fine, I don't live that far anyways."

Without waiting for a answer Johnny waved goodbye and bolted out of he door. Great, Soda would definitely say something about that, but Johnny didn't care. All he could think of was getting home and possibly getting some sleep.

He managed to sneak into his house, through the back and into his bedroom. His room only had one lumpy and moldy mattress in the corner while his clothes were neatly folded into piles.

He laid down on the mattress and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine what would be going on at the Curtis house right now. The kids would probably be goofing around and the adults would be trying to get then to bed. he tried to imagine the cheery atmosphere and happy faces.

He couldn't conjure up the feeling of safety and happiness though. As hard as he tried he just felt the lumpy mattress and cold air around him. He huddled in a ball and shivered. Why couldn't his family be like the Curtis's family. Why couldn't he live in a happy house filled with love?

That night as he drifted off to sleep he felt bittersweet over his day with the Curtis family.

Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated but there have been lots of "electronic complications." I'm writing this story on my phone and it keeps telling me I'm using a. outdated link or something. Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting. Lots of people have been giving me nines and tens which I find awesome since I think my story's a little flat. I only got one hate review telling me that my story and I were awful. I don't have a problem with criticism but I can't improve if you don't tell me what's wrong.

So please rate this chapter out of ten again and I'll try to have an update by Monday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders book, movie or characters. **

Chapter 3

Three weeks later Johnny had officially become friends with the Curtis family.

The day after he discovered Soda was in some of his classes he was introduced to Steve and Two-Bit. Two-Bit was always smiling and made some sly comment about Johnny being accident prone. Probably because he was constantly bruised due to his father's beatings. Steve seemed more serious but overall okay. Although, he seemed to hate Pony for some reason.

The first night he'd met Steve had been the night that he learned just how generous the Curtis family was. Johnny had been staying late one night when Steve had walked through the door looking extremely angry and somewhat sad. Soda has noticed him and immediatly began setting up the couch as a bed.

Darry had pulled him aside and talked to him, "Steve has the worst home out of anyone I've known. His dad doesn't really like him and is constantly kicking him out of the house when he's drunk. Then he just gives him a couple dollars once he's sober enough to care. I don't think any of is can understand his pain at all."

Johnny had just stayed silent. He understood what it was like to feel like nobody cared. Had Steve felt like that before going finding Soda.

Sortly after he left the house and went to his own house.

Now he was walking down the street by himself. Darry was at his part-time job and Soda and Pony were having a brother day together. Johnny wasn't very comfortable around Two-Bit and Steve yet.

As he walked down the street he heard footsteps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Steve following him.

Steve quickly caught up to him and began walking with him. After a few minutes Steve broke the silence, "You know, I spend a lot of nights at the Curtis house," He glanced at Johnny like he suggesting something. "They don't just let me stay over though. They help lots of kids who are bad off. No matter what."

Johnny shifted uncomfortably. Unconsciously he began to massage a bruise that was just under his shoulder, hidden by his jacket.

"Why don't you ever stay over at the Curtis's. C'mon kid," Steve continued while Johnny looked in the other direction, "It's obvious that home is just about as good for you as it is for me."

He probably would have gone on, but then Two-Bit showed up and he and Steve began fighting, so Johnny snuck home.

His father was asleep on the couch and his mother was nowhere to be seen. He went to his room and sat on his mattress. How had Steve known about his family? Johnny assumed that he'd been on the receiving side of neglect long enough to know what it looked like. Maybe he had seen it on Johnny when they first met but didn't mention it._  
_

Suddenly Johnny felt dread. Would Steve tell Soda or Darry or Two-Bit? Johnny was already embarrassed about his family enough without other people knowing. He didn't want to deal with the pity he'd get.

While in his room he attempted to start his homework. The only problem was that he had to understand it in order to do it. He sighed. Ponyboy probably could have figured it out and done it better than Johnny.

Later that afternoon Johnny decided just to get out of the house. He couldn't handle it any longer. As he walked down the hallway he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Swallowing he kept walking hoping to avoid the inevitable.

As he passed the kitchen his dad called out to him. "Get in here kid." Johnny's mind told him to run by his feet just walked into the kitchen. His father was standing with an empty beer bottle and looking through the fridge. "We don't have any more beer." He grumbled, "Eould you like to explain why?"

Johnny sat there, too terrified to move. His dad kept ranting, "Yesterday I know we had plenty of beer in here for me, butt today we don't." He glared at Johnny, "I know you took it."

Johnny's eyes widened in terror, "I-I swear I didn't take anything."

His father screamed in anger. "I hate liars! There ain't no way I will be raising a liar!" He then raised his beer bottle and brought it down on Johnny's head. Hard.

Glass shattered giving him cuts across his face. His head was spinning due to the sheer force of the blow. By the time he came to his senses his father had a belt on his hand. He brought it down without hesitation. Johnny turned around and let the hits whip his back. Each blow stung like crazy.

"Get out!" His father yelled. Johnny got up shakily and stumbled to the doorway while his dad threw small objects at him.

Johnny went to the lot. He was unsurprised to see the gang there, throwing a football and occasionally tackling one another. Even Pony was playing, although he was fast enough to avoid being tackled and if anyone did tackle him Darry and Soda would probably kill them.

"Hey Johnny!" Soda called. Johnny have a shy smile and walked over to him. "I see your talkative as usual." Soda joked smiling.

Darry jogged over to them, "Where you been all day Johnny?" As Johnny got closer his cuts got more visible. "Geez kid," Darry exclaimed, "What happened?"

Johnny made up some story about a broken vase and being stupid. He saw Steve narrow his eyes bit he didn't say anything. Then the rest of the gang insisted on taking him to to Curtis's to get him cleaned up. Johnny felt bad for ruining their fun and tried to tell them he was fine but they wouldn't listen.

That night they all hung out at the Curtis's. Mrs. Curtis made them all treats and they watched T.V. and played cards. People constantly asked him if he was okay and he'd always replied with a small yes.

All too soon, Johnny realized he had to go home. "I'm gonna get goin'." He said before walking to the door.

"See ya tommorow Johnny!" Soda called after him.

Johnny stuffed his hands in his pockets and went home.

**Not very exciting but I need to get something up. Sorry I took so long but finals are coming around and teachers are going nuts. Give it a rating out of ten please. :)**


End file.
